The Rulers of Primordias
by TheElectraflyingSquirrel
Summary: Legends tell of a region far away from the rest of the world, inhabited by only Pokemon. This region is ruled by Eevee and its evolutions, and was a very prosperous place. Recently, a catastrophe struck, and the king, Eevee, was forced to call upon humans to aid in saving the region, and the world. Human to Pokemon TFs in later chapters.
1. Prologue

The Rulers of Primordias

by TheElectraflyingSquirrel

* * *

Note: There will be human to Pokemon TF's in later chapters.

* * *

PROLOGUE

_For centuries, legends of an undiscovered region, whose only inhabitants are Pokémon, have passed down. It had no name to begin with, but humans who have heard of it have dubbed it to be called "Primordias", because of its ancient and primordial nature. Some Pokémon who have the ability of mobility have gone from there to other regions and back. They told the elders of the land what the humans have been calling it, and they decided to call their nation that as well._

_Primordias is split into nine separate provinces, each one representing one of the most basic elements. These provinces are known as Glacatia, Natura, Solaris, Aquos, Magmaras, Electroise, Obscuritas, Magius, and Ordania. The rulers of these lands are Eevee, and all of its evolutionary forms. The nine rulers of this land will often meet in Ordania, which is the capital of Primordias. These meetings have been dubbed "The council of the elements"._

_Over Primordias' long and complicated history, many wars have broken out between the provinces. These wars never last long though, as they are often stopped by the ruler of the land, King Eevee. Although every province has partaken in these wars over the years, Obscuritas fights more than any other province. This has led most of the council to distrust Obscuritas and its leader, Lord Umbreon. For many years, members of the council have suspected that Lord Umbreon was planning something huge, but he never confirmed their suspicions... Yet..._

Prince Eevee, King Eevee's son, was waiting with his father in a large circular room. At the edges of the room, there were nine thrones, one for each council member. As all of the members began to show up, King Eevee greeted them.

"Welcome! Welcome to all of our council members!" Announced King Eevee.

"Good day to you, my lord!" All of the other council members said in unison.

"Well, as you all know, I am getting old, far too old to run this council anymore. So today I'd like to step down from my position, and give power to my son," King Eevee told the council.

Upon hearing that the king was resigning, everyone in the council gasped, except for Lord Umbreon.

"Ha! My king, your son is only eighteen years of age! He cannot possibly be responsible enough to rule the land like this. Why, I think that you'd be better off giving power to me instead," Lord Umbreon scoffed.

"Lord Umbreon, I did not ask for your opinion on the matter! Why would I trust you?" King Eevee responded.

Everyone else in the council nodded in agreement with the king, and Lord Umbreon just looked away, angrily.

"Now, as I was saying, I would like to pass on my crown to my son,"

King Eevee took off his everstone crown, and placed it on his son's head. At once, all of the members of the council began to chant: "All hail the king!"

"Ahem, I have a very special gift for 'The King'," Lord Umbreon growled.

"Very well then, what is it?" Asked the old king.

"Oh, you'll see..." With that, Umbreon clapped his paws, and about a thousand Dark Pulses came in through the windows, shattering them.

Everyone in the hall began to scream, and the sheer magnitude began to wear away at the health of the members. They all ran to the front doors, but they found that they were being held shut by some powerful energy.

"PROTECT THE KING!" the old king yelled.

Everyone ran to where the new king was standing, petrified by fear, and started blocking the attacks.

The old king, who had taken most of the initial impact, rushed to his son. At the same time, the three who were protecting the young Eevee the most, Lady Sylveon, Lord Jolteon, and Lord Vaporeon, all dropped down, dead.

"My son... The rulers... Are dying... You need to find suitable replacements, or this region, and the world, will fall into chaos," The old king told his son.

As he said that, the four other rulers, Lord Flareon, Lady Leafeon, Lady Glaceon, and Lady Espeon, all dropped down to the floor, dead.

The old king began to absorb all of the damage from the dark pulses, and he touched a special jewel on his son's crown. Light began to surround the young king, and he began to teleport away.

"My son, you must... *Cough* *Hack*... find suitable vessels to transfer the spirits of the Elemental Council," King Eevee told his son.

"B-but d-dad, what about you? And what do you mean 'vessels'?" the young king responded to his father.

"It's too late for me... and the vessels needed for the council to posess... are humans..." The old king answered, "P-please, you must stop Lord Umbr-" The old king suddenly stopped speaking, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was dead.

"DAAAAAAD NOOOOO!" The young king screamed, but it was too late. He looked up to see a dark pulse coming from lord umbreon, headed straight at him. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for impact, but he suddenly felt an extreme chill run down his back. He opened his eyes, only to find that he was now at the outskirts of the city. He looked at the palace in the center of the Capital, only to see that it was shrouded in a purple cloud. Lord Umbreon's maniachal laughter could be heard from the inside.

As quickly as it had begun, the laughter stopped, the dark energy faded, and the palace was silent. Umbreon had teleported away from the city, leaving the young Eevee king alone. He helplessly watched as the palace collapsed, leaving only rubble.

The young Eevee king's eyes started to fill with tears, as he realized that his father, and the other council members, were all gone. His sadness turned to malice as he said one thing: "Lord Umbreon will pay!"

He then collapsed on the ground, and started screaming and crying. He laid down in the soft grass for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally got up, he took one last look at the remains of the palace, and then he began to run as fast as he could, to the edge of the region. He was determined to find seven humans, to bring back the council members, and to end Lord Umbreon.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**POV: Clark**

**1:00 PM**

* * *

The first day of my adventure was pretty crazy. First I left for a cruise, then I met some other people, then the boat crashed... Oh, I appear to be getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start from the begining. My name is Clark Williams, and with the help of a few others, I'll be telling you what may sound like one of the most far fetched stories in the world, but you have to believe me. This all really happened.

Anyways, it all started when I left my home in the Hoenn region, with my best friend Geoff. We were running through the center of our small town, to the town pier. You see, Geoff and I were both going to a cruise. The boat was supposed to leave at one-thirty, so we had to get moving.

"Oh no, we'll miss the boat!" I whined.

"Well, maybe if you'd planned ahead a little more, we wouldn't have to sprint it," Geoff replied, annoyed.

"Ugh, I hate running!" I whined yet again.

"Do me a favor," Geoff said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"Shut up."

After that amazing advice from Geoff, I decided to shut my face. We continued to run to the ship as fast as we could. We kept running until we got to the pier. Right next to the boat, a couple of girls that I had seen around here before were waiting. Geoff and I were running too fast to stop, and We both slammed right into the girls. I fell to the ground, while Geoff tripped and fell off of the pier. I looked over the edge to make sure he was okay. He was staring back at me with an expression of "You laugh, you die."

I turned to the girls, "Can either of you help me pull him out?"

The older looking one with silver hair answered, "Sure, just promise me you won't knock us over again."

"I promise I won't knock you over again." I answered.

"Okay, good!" she responded with a smile.

The girl and I both leaned over the pier, and we each grabbed one of Geoff's arms.

When we finally pulled him out, he stood up, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and said, "Never again."

"Whoa, easy dude! I didn't intend for you to fall off of the side!" I said.

Geoff stared at me with a murderous look in his eyes, then stormed off to the entrance to the cruise ship.

"H-hey! Where are you going? GEOFF?!" I called after him. He didn't seem to hear me in his rage.

I turned around, and sat down on the edge of the pier, with my legs hanging off of the edge. The only thought going through my mind was, "Damn it. I did it again."

I was so lost in thought, I totally forgot those two girls were right behind me. I nearly screamed when a voice spoke up behind me.

"What's his problem?"

I quickly turned around to see the silver-haired girl looking down at me, a huge smile on her face.

"GAH! Don't sneak up on me, please." I said.

"Sorry..." she replied, sadly, while putting her head down.

I noticed her lightning-fast mood swing. _Did she just get depressd when I told her not to sneak up on me?_ I thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I only told you not to sneak up on me, there's no need to get sad because of that," I said in my most apologetic voice.

She immediately perked her head up and smiled at me. "Thanks."

_Uuh, okay, so that happened... _I changed the subject, "So, what're you two doing out here?"

The other girl that hadn't spoken yet answered, "Oh, we're going on the cruise."

"What? Me too! I guess I'll be seeing more of you then," I responded. "Speaking of the cruise, I think that's where Geoff went. Uh, I gotta get going," I told them and then ran off towards the cruise ship.

When I got to the front of the boat, I saw Geoff waiting for me.

"There you are!" I said to him.

"Hello, Clark." he said, with a smile on his face.

"Uh, you seem happier..." I replied.

"Yeah, I calmed down," he said.

"Alrighty then, shouldn't we be getting onto the boat right about now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..." Geoff answered.

"Let's go then." I said.

Geoff and I both walked up to the gangplank, where there was a man behind a counter.

"Hello there, do you have your tickets?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got mine," I said, and pulled a ticket from my backpack.

"I have mine, too," Geoff said, as he pulled a sopping wet ticket from his bag.

The man behind the counter shot Geoff a weird look, and took our tickets. "Alright, you're good to go." he said. "Enjoy your cruise in the HMS Griffin!"

"Thanks!" Geoff and I both said. We boarded the ship and found our ways to our rooms.

"I'm gonna go to my room and relax," I said to Geoff.

"Okay," said Geoff, "I'm gonna go take a shower and change out of these wet clothes."

"...I'm so sorry about that..." I said with a sad look on my face.

"Everything's fine, let's just not talk about it anymore, okay?" Geoff said with a very assertive tone.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," I told him. I entered my room and turned on the TV.

_Aah, this is gonna be nice._ I thought. Little did I know, things were going to take a drastic turn in the next few days...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter one for ya. Who is this Clark guy, and why is he important? Why will the boat crash? Will everyone be okay? Why are there going to be more drastic turns in the next few days? And, what the hell does all of this have to do with the prologue!? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**POV: Renee**

**4:00 PM**

* * *

"Aagh, I know I'm forgetting something?!" I said to myself as I was getting all of my stuff out of the door. You see, I was leaving for a cruise on the giant ship, The HMS Griffin, in an hour.

Well, before I say any more, I think I'd better introduce myself. My name is Renee Pavarti, and I live in the Kanto region. A few weeks ago, I had gotten a pamphlet for the HMS Griffin, and I couldn't resist going. Finally, I'd be able to get out of this boring region. Kanto is nice and all, but it gets real boring around here, real fast.

So, back to my recent fumble to get my stuff out of the door. I've been known to forget things whenever I go out anywhere, so even if I'm 99% positive that I've got everything, I still double-check and freak out.

My brief 'forgetting something' attack was finally interrupted by my mom reminding me of how late I was. "Renee, if you don't get moving soon, you'll miss the boat!"

"Agh, forget it, if I'm forgetting something, then I'm forgetting something," I said. I told my mother goodbye, and started towards the harbor.

* * *

Nothing really interesting happened until I got to the harbor, and saw the boat.

"Wow, this thing is huuuuuuuuge!" I said out loud.

...A little too loud, in fact. It turned out I was right next to the guy who would be taking my ticket.

"Yes, the HMS Griffin is quite a marvel, isn't it?" he said.

"Whoa! Uh, oh yeah, it's huge!" I responded.

He seemed to take my answer as an invitation to go into a whole history lesson on the boat.

"Constructed back in 1997, the HMS Griffin is the pinnacle of modern aquatics and..." he seemed to drone on and on, and I zoned out within twenty seconds.

I started to look around a bit. There was nothing really interesting at first, but then I looked up at the boat again, and something caught my eye. Sitting on the railing of the ship, there was an adorable little Eevee that was wearing a crown.

Upon further inspection, the Eevee was staring directly into my eyes. It stared at me for a little longer, and then it smirked.

"...Did'ja get all of that?" I heard the ticket-dude, ask.

I looked back to him and answered, "Y-yeah, thanks for the information..."

I looked back to where the Eevee was. It was gone. There was a little bit of smoke coming from the spot it was standing.

A bit shaken up, I took my ticket out of my bag and gave it to the man. He beckoned for me to go in, and I hastily entered the boat.

When I got to my room, I went to the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face.

That couldn't have been my imagination. Why was that peculiar-looking Eevee staring at me? Why did it smirk and then disappear? I decided to just forget about it. I wasn't going to let some weird little thing stop me from having a good time.

After that, I decided to explore the ship a little bit. I went out to the main deck, and took in my surroundings. There was a dining hall at the back of the boat, a few shops on the front, and a bunch of cool facilities in between. I saw a gym (Not the Pokemon kind), a pool (Complete with a diving board and a waterslide), a basketball court, an ice rink, a hot dog stand, the list just goes on and on.

I could already tell that this place was going to be nice.

* * *

I was just about to go back to my room, when I remembered. The Eevee! I rushed to the spot where I had seen it, and there was no trace of the Eevee. I was probably just seeing things.

I just shrugged it off and went back to my room. This was already more interesting than my town, and the boat hadn't even left yet! I wondered what other exiting things were in store for me over the next few days. Now that I think about it, I wish I had just stayed in Kanto...


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**POV: Frederick**

**7:00 PM**

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, this chapter and the next chapter will be purely character introduction. I promise the story will pick up after that...**

* * *

"Purr! Loin loin! Purrrrrrrloooin!"

"AGH!"

That evening, I was awakened by claws raking my face. I looked up to see my half-blind Purrloin, Jack, staring at me with his claws out. I looked around to see that I had fallen asleep again im the alley that I called home. You may be wondering why I lived in an ally, if so, I'll go into a bit of detail on my past. My name is Frederick Sennett, and I'm from the Unova region. Both my parents died when I wasn't even old enough to walk, and I'm dirt poor. I usually spent my days begging in Castelia city. Anyways, back to my Purrloin rudely awakning me.

"What the hell was that for!?" I asked him.

He rolled his one eye, "Purrloin loin, Purr," he responded as he pointed towards the Cruise Dock.

I had been living in Castelia City with Jack for as long as I could remember, so I got pretty good at understanding what he was saying.

I looked out at the dock, and at the large cruise ship that was there. Finally, Jack's reason for waking me clicked in my mind.

"Oh S***! The cruise! We're late!" I yelled.

I had taken a years worth of begging funds and set them aside for a ticket to the legendary cruise, the HMS Griffin, which I was planning to take to another region and to start anew there, since the Unova region is rather... unforgiving to the poor.

I picked Jack up in my right arm and my bag (which contained all of my belongings) in my left, and started running as fast as I could towards the dock.

The docks are always so different when compard to the streets and alleys in Castelia City. While the alleys are always nasty and covered in trash, the docks and ports are always sparkling-clean. It seems like the city renovates the seaside area every two years, while the alleys never get cleaned or fixed.

I started walking a little slower when I finally got near the ship. It. Was. Massive. I don't believe I've ever seen something that big aside from the skyscrapers in this city. The ship even seemed to have its own miniature city on top of it! Come to think of it, how does something that large even float at all? Ehh... I never really got to go to school, so I don't know much about how a lot of things work...

Oh, was I rambling? I'm sorry about that, I do ramble a bit much. Anyways, I made my way to the entrance to that bridge-thing you use to enter ships. There was a man waiting behind a counter next to the entrance. He had clean cut and gelled hair, and he was wearing a red suit with a bunch of shiny gold buttons on it. _Fancy..._ I thought to myself. This ship must have been the real deal if even the lower-ranked employees were dressed so spiffy.

"Hello there," the man said.

"Hi," I replied back. I started walking up the bridge, but I was stopped by the man.

"May I see your ticket?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah... I've never done this before. Sorry about that," I said as I reached into my bag for my ticket. I handed it to the man.

"No worries," he said with a smile as he took my ticket. "Alright, you're free to go in! We hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" I said as I started walking up to the door on the side of the ship.

"Oh, and one more thing," he called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Be sure to keep that Purrloin you have with you close by! Wouldn't want it to get lost, would we?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the advice!" I shouted back.

The man simply smiled and waved, and I kept walking.

I entered the ship and was given a key-card to the room that I was assigned, and started towards the hallway where my room was. It took me a while of wandering through the halls before I found the one where my room was. I took the key that I had been given, and opned the door.

My jaw dropped at how nice this place was. It had a clean bed, a TV a couch, a closet, a minibar, a dresser, and a bathroom. I had never been in this much luxury before, or any luxury for that matter, so it was a bit hard to take in.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. My Arceus it was soft. I was going to enjoy this a lot.

I was just laying down and enjoying the nice bed, when I heard hissing coming from the corner. I looked up to see Jack staring at the wall and hissing angrily.

I walked over to him. "Hey, what's wrong, buddy? Is there something there?" I asked.

"Purrrrr..." he growled as he pointed at the wall.

Intrigued, I knelt down to get a closer look at what he was upset about. On the wall, there was a faintly visible "Help" that seemed to be scratched on by a claw. Underneath it, there was a pawprint that looked to belong to an Eevee.

"That's weird..." I said, "It's probably nothing to worry about. Might just be a prank," I told Jack.

He growled some more and then laid down for a cat nap. I went over to the bed and soon found myself doing the same. I was going to enjoy this luxury life. Unfortunately, it would be ending sooner than I expected...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys... I was out of town for a couple of weeks. I should be able to do more consistant chapters from now on.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**POV: Shandar**

**8:00 PM**

* * *

Ugh... do I actually have to talk to these people?

...

Fine...

Alright, look, I'm only doing this because I have to. If those other six... peasants... hadn't pestered me for days about this... Grrrrr.

I don't want to give my name or information to you because I don't want to deal with the fan mail... A beautiful gal like me gets annoyed by lower members of the hierarchy far too much. But, alas, I believe that I have to disclose that information anyways, so let's just get it over with.

My name is Shandar. Shandar Taika, and I'm from the lovely, rich, elegant, Laverre City of the Kalos region. I live with my two parents, who barely pay me any attention. I don't mind that, however. I live in such a large mansion, with so many things to keep me happy, that I don't really need their attention at all.

So you may be wondering how I got caught up in this hot-mess that I have to be telling you about right now. Well, it all started when I was given a ticket to a wonderful cruise ship by my parents. At first, I didn't want to go because there were common and poor folk that would also be on that ship, but my parents eventually persuaded me. After all, I couldn't just pass up the penthouse suite they had bought me... hehehe.

The day for the ship's arrival was finally here, and it was time for my parents to take me to Coumarine City, where the ship was docking. My parents dropped me off in the city with my luggage, some gourmet snacks, and about thirty-thousand Pokedollars.

I looked at my parents with a rather shocked expression.

"Are you two trying to make me suffer?" I demanded "ONLY thirty-thousand Pokedollars? Do you want me to look poor or something?"

My mother sighed and pulled out her wallet. She put another ten-thousand Pokedollars into my outstreched hand. I kept holding my hand out. Only forty-thousand wasn't nearly enough. She stared at me in distaste and I cocked my head slightly to the side, expecting more. My mother angrily pulled another large wad of cash out and handed it to me.

"Alright deary..." she said with an obviously feigned smile "That was everything I had in my wallet. Now go have fun..."

"I'll try..." I mumbled.

"Good, now we'll be off," my father said. They both turned around and left me without another word.

I was a bit upset that my parents had just left me like that, after all, how was I supposed to fend for myself in this seaside-city until I got onto the ship.

Speaking of the ship, I turned towards the pier and saw a massive cruise ship. I guess that was the one. I started walking toward it while making a mental note to myself. _Must remember to ask parents for a yacht as large as that one._

I approached the entrance to the ship, where there was a man who would be taking my ticket. I simply took out my ticket, held it out to him without even stopping, and said my name and what suite I was in. "Shandar Taika, first class, penthouse suite."

The man looked up to the top of the gangplank, where there was a bellhop for the first class. I walked up the gangplank and the bellhop greeted me with, "Hello there milady, may I take your bags?" he reached his hand out to my suitcase and grabbed the handle. "Get your filthy hands off of my stuff, commoner!" I screamed at him as I slapped him across the face. He let go of my bag, dumbfounded. I just shooed him away as I kept walking to my room.

Once I got there, I was disgusted. It wasn't nearly as large as I had expected, and there were no nice things, like a swimming pool or fountain. I stomped my foot and whined a bit, then I eventually decided to just accept this life of only semi-luxury. I was just about to lay down on the bed and relax, when, to my delight, I saw there was a rather large balcony on the end of the room paralell to the door. I walked out and found that I could see the entire deck of the ship from up here. _Aah, yes, this is where I belong._ I thought. _Looking down on all of the common folk._ I turned back around towards the door leading back to the room, but I was stopped by an Eevee that was just standing in the doorway, staring at me. I noticed that it was wearing a crown that seemed to be made of a grey stone. Without hesitation... I lost it.

"HELP HEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE! THERE'S A EEVEE IN MY ROOOOOOOOM!" I screamed as I jumped over it and ran across the room to the far door. Right as I reached the door, three servants burst through the door.

"Is something the matter, miss?" one of them asked.

"No no no, I'm just practicing my vocals OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! Someone's pet Eevee snuck into my room! It might bite me and give me rabies... GET IT OUT!" I screamed.

"Where is it ma'am?" another one of them asked me.

"Are you blind? It's right ther-..." I pointed to where it was standing just a minute ago, and it was gone.

"I- but- it was..." I looked back to the servants, who were all confused.

"Probably just your eyes playing tricks on you, ma'am. Why don't you come down to the banquet hall for some dinner? You're probably just hungry..." the third one said.

"I- oh, well I am a bit peckish..." I said to them.

"Very well, I thank you for your service," I said to them. All three of them bowed and held out their hands. Being common courtesy, I gave each of them ten Pokedollars. I then headed out to the banquet hall for dinner. That would be my last meal before things would go terribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Squirrel here. This was the last chapter of introduction, so the story will be picking up next time. Prepare yourselves, because in two chapters, S**t is going to hit the fan. Big time. Until then, Squirrel out!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**POV: Geoff**

**8:10 PM**

* * *

Hello, Geoff here. I guess it's time for me to tell everyone my side of the story, so here goes. I had taken a shower, changed my clothes, and relaxed for a couple of hours. At about 7:30, Clark knocked on my door asking if I wanted to go explore the ship and get something to eat. I agreed and roamed the ship with Clark for a while.

There were a lot of interesting vendors and attractions on the ship, but none that I'd really want to go to. Clark, however, seemed VERY interested in the gigantic pool. He tugged at my sleeve and pointed at the pool, while jumping around like a schoolgirl. "Hey Geoff, hey Geoff, hey Geoff, we should go to the pool tomorrow!"

Okay, I'm going to back up a little bit. I'm half of a year older than Clark, who's almost 15, and one thing that I've noticed is that he is always, and I mean always, hyped up on crazy amounts of sugar and/or caffiene. So that would explain his spaztic and clumsy nature. But, I digress, back to him acting like he's seven years old.

I pulled his hand off of my sleeve and looked him straight in the eye.

"Clark, how many times do I have to tell you..." I said in a calm voice, "... THAT I HATE SWIMMING MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I screamed.

He looked to be a bit stunned after that, but then he spaztically shook his head and apologized. Honestly, I think Clark is in his own little world more than 90% of the time.

"Well, how about going to get dinner? I'm really hungry," he said, changing the subject.

"Now that's a plan that I can agree with," I told him.

We continued walking and set off for the banquet hall.

* * *

Upon arriving, we found that the place was packed. There was a table in the corner that still had room. In fact, it only had two people.

I turned to Clark, "Hey look over there..." before I could finish that sentence, I saw that Clark had beaten me to that conclusion to sit there. He was halfway across the room when I finally started to follow.

Obviously, Clark got to the table first, so I just sat next to him. Also, when I arrived at the table, I regognized the two people there as the girls from earlier.

The white-haired girl spoke up, "Hey, I remember you guys! How's it goin'?"

"It's going great!" Clark said loudly.

"It's been fine," I said.

There was a plate with sandwiches on the table, and Clark grabbed one and started talking in between bites.

"So, what're your names?" he asked the girls.

"Oh, well, I'm Hope," the white-haired girl said.

There was a pause. The girl with glasses seemed to be staring into nowhere and thinking.

Hope prodded her on the shoulder. "Eve... Hey Eve!"

The other girl jumped and looked at us, "Oh, hi, I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Eve for short." she said, seemingly remembering Clark's question.

"Nice to meet you," Clark said.

"So, what're your names?" Eve asked.

"I'm Clark," he said.

"I'm Geoff," I said.

There was silence after that. Everyone just started doing their own thing.

"...Pardon me..."

"...Excuse me..."

"...Rich girl coming through..."

The four of us turned towards where the voice was coming from. There was a girl wearing a pink dress that seemed to be looking for a table. She stood in the center of the room and looked around, presumably for an empty table. She walked over to one of the servants and spoke to him.

"Isn't there a first class table? All I can see are commoners..."

"Sigh... No ,miss, there is no first class table, you're just going to have to go sit at a normal table," he said.

"B-but, I'm first class... There should be a way to seperate us rich folk from filthy commoners," she whined.

"Look, I'm sorry, just find a table that looks nice and sit at it. There's nothing I can do..." the servant replied.

The girl stomped her foot on the ground repeatedly and mumbled a bunch of swears. She stopped her temper tantrum and looked around to find a table. She started walking in our direction. She got to our table and sat down as far away from the four of us as she could.

Clark must have been oblivious to how much of a b**** this girl was, because he asked her her name.

She gave him a murderous look and said, "My name's Shandar; don't talk to me,"

Clark seemed a bit taken aback at this. "Oh-kaaay," he said as he went back to his sandwich.

There was just akward silence at the table after that. Hope, Eve, Clark, and I spent the next five minutes eating, while Shandar refused to eat the food that was there.

A voice behind us suddenly broke the silence.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The five of us turned to see a Hipster-ish girl wearing a pair of torn jean-shorts, red and white coloured shoes, a white tank-top with a Pokeball pattern on it, orange hair that was in a braid, and glasses with no lenses.

"I don't mind," Hope said.

"Neither do I," said Eve.

"Same," said Clark.

"Same," I also said.

"I mind..." Shandar mumbled.

"Ignore her," Eve said.

"Great!" the new girl said. She sat down on the side of the table with Hope, Eve, and Shandar.

"So, what's your name?" Hope asked.

"I'm Renee!" she said, "So, what're your names?"

We all replied with our names and greeted her. Well, exept for Shandar, who mumbled hers and looked away.

Again, everyone just started to do their own thing. I noticed that Shandar kept holding her head up high and trying to literally look down on everyone here. _Stupid rich spoiled brat..._ I thought. _I wonder what would happen if she sees a poor person or a bum... heh..._

That thought was stopped short by another voice behind us.

"Is there room for one more here?"

There was a boy standing behind us. He looked to be about sixteen, with black hair, and clothes that were torn and ripped in multiple places. His face had some scratches and dirt on it. Also, he was holding a one eyed Purrloin in his arms.

"Yeah, I think there's room," I said.

"NO! Eew eew eew eew. He's filthy and poor! He can't sit here! GET HIM AWAY!" Shandar screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it! Be a little more tolerant, sheesh," Eve said. She turned to the boy, "You can sit here if you want."

The boy looked a bit shocked, but he nodded and sat down next to Clark, and put his Purrloin on a chair next to him.

Clark turned to him, "What's your name, dude?"

"Me? I'm Frederick," he said. He picked his Purrloin up and held it for us to see, "And this is Jack!"

Renee gasped and giggled, "Oooh, he's sooooooo cute!"

The Purrloin seemed to take this as an invitation to jump onto her lap.

"Awwww, who's a cute widdle thing? You are!" she said, loudly, as she pet him.

"Soooo," Frederick changed the subject, "Where are all of you from? And what're your names?"

"I'm Clark, and I'm from Hoenn!" Clark said.

"My name's Geoff, and I'm also from Hoenn," I said.

Hope spoke next, "I'm Hope and this is Eve! We, too, are from Hoenn!"

Then Renee diverted her attention away from the Purrloin and answered Frederick, "I'm Renee, and I'm from Kanto!"

There was silence.

"And you are?" Frederick said pointing to Shandar.

"My name's Shandar, and I'm from Kalos; Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to doing rich-person things," she said.

Frederick simply mouthed the word "wow" and faced the rest of us.

"Well, me and Jack are from the Unova Region! It's nice to meet all of you!"

"You too, man," Clark said.

Frederick finally noticed the plate of sandwiches on the table and dug in.

"Ohoho man! I haven't had a real meal apart from the odd berry or donation from someone on the street in ages!" he said.

Shandar gasped. It seemed she was disgusted at the conformation that Frederick was indeed a bum living on the streets.

"Well, I believe my business here is done," she exclaimed. She gravved her purse, stood up, and left the building.

"What a b****..." Renee mumbled.

"I'll say," Frederick agreed.

There was just more silence for about ten minutes. I really hoped that this akward silence every five minutes wasn't going to be a thing...

"Not to be rude, but I think we'd best be getting back to our rooms now..." Eve said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's a good idea..." Hope said.

They both waved goodbye at us and left.

"I think I'm just gonna take some of these sandwiches back to my room and chill there... Bye!" Frederick said.

He grabbed a bunch of sandwiches on his left hand and jack in his right and left.

"Well, I think I'll go too! Be seeing you!" Renee said.

Now it was just me and Clark, whose eyes were drooping with exhaustion. It was about 10:00 and I was pretty tired myself.

"I think we should go too," I said.

"Yeah..." Clark yawned.

We both started walking to our rooms, and I swear Clark almost fell asleep while he walked. We got to our rooms, that were right next to eachother, and clark said goodnight and stumbled into his. I opened my room, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. Little did I know at the time, that would be my last night of being a regular human. Things were about to go wrong, horribly wrong, unfathomably wrong...

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, Squirrel here! I know that this chapter has been incredibly dialogue heavy, and I apologize for that. I just needed to set up a bit of an interaction with our cast af characters so far. Anyways, next chapter, it's gonna get really interesting, so I'll see you then! Also, any reviews are greatly appreciated! Squirrel out!**

**Our characters so far:**

**Clark**

**Geoff**

**Evangeline**

**Hope**

**Renee**

**Frederick**

**Jack the Purrloin**

**Shandar**

**King Eevee**

**Umbreon**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Clark**

**Midnight**

* * *

I had the weirdest dream that night. I dreampt that I was in this weird shrine thing in the middle of a forest, and there was a little Eevee, wearing a crown, staring at me.

I looked around, there was nothing but forest streching out in all directions. Something wasn't right. The entire place had a dangerous feel to it. All of the trees looked black and dead, it was as if this serene forest had been polluted and corrupted with some unspeakable evil.

Even though this was a dream, it felt very real. I could feel the air around me faintly buzzing like it was charged with electricity. I turned my attention back to the small creature in front of me.

He was staring right into my eyes, and it looked like he was studying me.

After a few moments of looking at me, he smirked and nodded. I swear I heard him mumble the words "...You'll do..." under his breath.

The central jewel on his crown glowed for a second, and everything began to fade and become murky. I was shifting to another dream, one of minimal importance...

* * *

**POV: Eevee**

**Location: Natura Eastern Peninsula**

* * *

The king was in a large room. It was full of the survivors of the attack on Ordania, and a makeshift military that the king had put together to try and fight Umbreon.

"Sir! I've been able to broadcast the dream message to the seven that you've chosen!" said Stoutland, who was one of the king's generals.

"Good, good, now we shall execute phase two!" said the king.

"And... what would that be again?" one of the lesser officers, a Skitty, asked.

"Sigh... Why must I repeat myself so much?" The king said, "Well, anyway, the plan so far is for me to safely, err, I guess you could call it kidnap, them from the ship. Then, when they get here, I will take them to the shrine not too far from here, where the spirits of the deceased rulers are. Then, I'm going to ask them to host the spirits of the rulers. If all goes well, they'll say yes, and then the rulers will be in their minds, helping them along the way, while giving them power. There is a bit of a downside to this, however. While hosting the spirits of our deceased rulers, they will be unable to retain their human forms. I assume that after a week of hosting them, our seven will be completely transformed into the rulers' physical forms.

"But! This is just a minor setback. Soon we will have the help we need to save our region, and possibly... our world. We know what Umbreom is capable of, and we must stop him before he does anything to the rest of the world."

"Alright, sir! Thank you for that refresher!" the Skitty said.

Another voice suddenly called out from a dark corner of the room.

"That plan would work... If you could get to the ship before I do."

Everyone looked towards the corner. Umbreon was standing there, his rings glowing, staring back at them, a sinister smile on his face.

"YOU!" the king screamed.

"Hm, yes, 'ME'," Umbreon said, "Come on, 'King Eevee', you didn't think I'd just let you try to thwart my plans, now did you?"

"You... You'll never get there before I do! I'm prepared to go, and I can teleport with my crown! You don't stand a chance," the king said, through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Yes, that would be the case... If I were here right now. This is just a hologram that I created using a tiny bit of my massive amount power! You can't beat me to the ship, because," Umbreon's voice turned to a whisper, "I'm already there."

Eevee's face was pure shock, "N-no... It can't be... NO!"

"Hmph, always such a child, so immature. Well, I do believe I need to destroy that ship now, to avoid the threat of your plan. Toodaloo, 'King'" said Umbreon. He looked at the king, winked, and disappeared...

* * *

**POV: Clark**

**12:30 AM**

* * *

I was rudely awakened by the floor greeting my face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes, and found that everything was shaking. It seemed like there was an earthquake. Wait, an earthquake... on a ship? I stood up and tried to run to the door.

Suddenly the ship lurched to the side, causing me to fall over. I got back up and practically flew out the door.

The hallway was a madhouse. There were people running aimlessly and screaming, and others actually running towards the exit. I saw Geoff running towards the exit, and I followed him.

"Geoff!" I called to him.

"Clark!" he called back.

"Dude, what the f*** is going on?!" I yelled.

"I don't know! Probably something bad... Yeah definately something bad!" he yelled back.

We ran out of the hall and out onto the deck, and we were greeted with chaos. Most of the vendors and shops had been destroyed, the banquet hall was engulfed in black fire, and the pool had drained down to the lower parts of the ship.

The only place that didn't seem to be destroyed was the basketball court, and I could see that Hope and Eve were already standing there.

"Heeeeeey!" I called out, "What's going on?"

"We don't know!" Hope called back, "But they're already setting up life boats! We should wait here until they're ready."

"Okay!" I responded.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of black fire near a section of rooms. There were people that went flying off the ship from the force of the explosion. And there was something flying towards us. It was a person, and upon them getting closer, I could make out that the person flying towards us was a knocked-out Frederick. He hit the ground and rolled like a ragdoll. Miraculously, he was unscathed, save for a bloody nose.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrr!" a voice that sounded to be in distress called.

There was another shape flying towards us. It was smaller than Frederick, so I tried to catch it. What I caught was Jack, and he was still conscious. It wasn't long before he saw Frederick, passed out. Jack jumped out of my arms and sat down next to Frederick in a protective stance.

Then, all of the sudden, there was another scream, and we saw Renee running towards us. Her hair was unbraided and a mess, and her hipster-glasses were gone.

"What's going o-" she was stopped short by yet ANOTHER scream.

"Outta my way! Outta my way, Outta my waaaaaaay!" it was Shandar, who was charging towards us. There was another explosion behind her, and that only made her run faster. She was running so fast, in fact, that she didn't see Frederick on the ground and tripped right over him, and absolutely ate it.

She stood up and her face was scraped really badly on her left side.

"What is going on?! I demand you tell me!" she said.

"We have no clue..." Geoff said.

"We need to get out of here, though, and fast! Whatever's going on, I don't think it will end well..." Renee said.

"You'd be right about that..."

All of the sudden, there was an umbreon at our feet. He looked at us and started laughing. _Wait, did that Umbreon just say that?_ I thought.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Renee bent down to pet him, and the instant her hand touched his fur, she went flying backwards. She didn't lose any momentum as she flew, and within seconds, she was off of the ship.

"Now that that one is gone... I think I'll dispose of you six as well..." he said.

"Holy s***..." I mumbled. That Umbreon really just talked.

Before any of us could react, the Umbreon jumped twenty feet in the air, and launched some sort of attack from his mouth, straight at all of us. The last thing I remember was a loud bang, and seeing the ship get farther and farther away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger there. That's all I really have to say... Well, any reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**POV: Frederick**

**7:00 AM**

* * *

A cold shiver ran down my spine and my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and found that I was halfway covered by water. I looked around and saw that I was on a beach. There was a forest in the distance. Jack was on the beach a few feet away, and those six people that I met at dinner were all dispersed around the beach. I seemed to be the only one conscious at the moment. _Where are we? How did we get here? I just remember running out of my room in the ship, then I had that weird dream, and then..._

My attention turned to the blonde-haired kid. _What was his name again? Oh, right, Clark._ He was starting to stir. I ran over to him and waited for him to fully wake up. He opened his eyes, saw me standing over him, and screamed at the top of his lungs. I was so startled at his sudden outburst that I fell backwards into the sand.

I heard some grunts and groans from around the beach and realized that the others were waking up.

Clark just have realized that he scared me into falling over, because he quickly asked me if I was ok.

"I'm fine..." I said.

"So, where do you think we are?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"I dunno..." I said, "We're on some sort of island. I think this place might be uninhabited, because I don't see any structures in the distance."

"So what do you think we should do?" Renee was behind me, apparently listening in.

"Gah! Erm, maybe we should go into the forest next to the shore," I said.

"Urgh... wha? WHA?! Where's the cruise ship? Where's my nice penthouse suite? Where am I?!" I could hear Shandar scream.

Geoff walked over to where we all were next. "This is just great... I wonder why that d*** Umbreon did that..."

By now, Hope and Eve had also become aware of the situation and were standing near Geoff and Clark. Shandar was listening to the conversation too, though she was standing a few feet away.

"Hey!" Clark yelled. He was pointing to the right of all of us, "It's the Eevee I saw in my dream last night!"

Indeed that very same Eevee with a crown was there. I don't know how, but it spoke.

"...Follow..." it said.

The seven of us exchanged glances. Both Clark and I shrugged and started following it, the rest of our little group behind us.

"Purr!"

"Oh, right..." I said. Jack was running alongside us and I picked him up.

We followed the Eevee into the forest. It seemed like we were walking through that forest for at least an hour. _Strange_, I thought,_ this place seems to have absolutely no human pollution or even traces of civilization._

Finally, we arrived at our destination. It was the same shrine that all of us saw in our dreams. I noticed that there were suitcases and bags sitting in the shrine. It was all of our stuff!

All seven of us grabbed our bags and checked them.

"Well, this is convenient..." Geoff muttered.

"Alright," Clark said, "Hey um, Eevee, why did you take us here, I mean, besides our stuff."

The Eevee started drawing some sort of diagram in the sand. I could make out a circle that was divided into nine parts, a small circle in the middle and eight wedges, and the part to the left was smooshed out.

"And... what's that supposed to mean?" Renee asked.

"...Screw it..." the Eevee said. "I was told by my father never to use my power to talk to humans unless the situation is dire but... He is gone now, and I'd say this situation is very dire."

Eevee paused, seemingly waiting for one of us to ask a question or make a comment, but we remained silent.

"Alright then, so first, I think a brief history lesson is in order. We are currently in a region called Primordias. Primordias is a place where the only inhabitants are Pokemon, and it is-err, was a very peaceful place. It is split into nine sections, or provinces. We are currently in Natura, the grass type province. The other provinces are Glacatia, the Ice type province, Solaris, the Psychic type province, Aquos, the Water type province, Magmaras, the Fire type province, Obscuritas, the Dark type province, Electroise, the Electric type province, Magius, the Fairy type province, and the capital of Primordias, Ordania, the Normal type province.

"These provinces are ruled by Eevee and all of its eight evolutions. Now, this would be fine exept for the fact that the ruler of Obscuritas, Lord Umbreon, has been the initiator of many wars and disputes in the past... And this time, he has succeeded in usurping the throne of the king of Ordania, my late father. Now, I am the new king, but there's a problem. When Umbreon slew my father, he also murdered the seven rulers of the other provinces. Now Umbreon wants to envelop the entire world in a curtain of darkness that he can rule over. That is where you come in. Right here, standing around you, are the spirits of the seven rulers. I ask that you let them use your bodies as a host. Now, before you freak out thinking that you'll be 'posessed', no no no, they'll just hide in the back of your mind, a little voice in your head. And, what's more, you'll be able to use the powers of the ruler that chooses you, that is, if you say yes."

"Well, what's in it for us?" I asked, a tone of panic in my voice.

"Well, there's no real reward exept for saving the world from destruction and chaos. So I think that's a good enough incentive to help me," Eevee replied.

"Hmmm... What do you guys say?" I asked the others.

"We should do it," Geoff said.

"Agreed," said Clark, "I mean, it seems the world is at stake here."

"Yep, I like the world being nice and light," Renee said.

"Well, do we really have a choice? We should help," Eve said. Hope nodded in agreement.

We all turned to Shandar, who was holding her head up high with her arms crossed. "I'm not doing it. Who knows what side effects hosting a dead Pokemon's spirit could have."

"B-but who cares about the side effects!" Renee screamed, "I think the sake of the world is a little more important then what happens to you!"

"But daddy always said that I am the world..." Shandar said.

Geoff facepalmed, "Shandar... that is an expression of affection. It isn't literal."

"But I don't-"

Renee cut her off, "She'll do it."

"Exellent!" said Eevee, "Can I have the three boys stand to the left and the four girls to the right?"

Without a word, Geoff, Clark, and I lined up on the left, and Shandar, Eve, Hope, and Renee lined up on the right. I let Jack down from my arms and he ran next to Eevee.

"Alright, rulers, can you make yourselves visible now?"

At once, a Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, and a Sylveon appeared in front of the girls. They were all semi-transparent. I looked in front of us guys and saw a Vaporeon, a Flareon, and a Jolteon.

All of them seemed to be looking at us, apparently determining which one thay wanted to use as a host. The Flareon eventually walked up to me and bowed his head. I looked over to see that Geoff had been chosen by Vaporeon, much to his apparent dismay, and Clark had been chosen by Jolteon. _Heh, I can see that... This guy's a spaz and Jolteon is Electric,_ I thought.

I looked to my right and saw that Eve had been chosen by Espeon, Renee had been chosen by Leafeon, Hope had been chosen by Glaceon, and Shandar had been chosen by Sylveon.

"Now then... Are you ready?" Eevee asked.

All of us nodded exept for Shandar. I looked around and saw that all of the Eeveelutions were staring down their soon-to-be "hosts". I looked Flareon straight in the eye and he smiled. I smiled back, and Flareon suddenly charged at me. I braced myself, expecting to get tackled, but it didn't happen. Flareon had just sort of jumped into my chest and disappeared.

**_Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?_**I jumped as I heard a voice in my head. _Yeah,_ I thought back, _**Wheeeeew! It worked! Eevee wasn't sure that it'd work.**_

"Alright, can you hear them in your minds?" Eevee asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, it'll take about a day before you start to be able to use the rulers' powers and you'll start-err oops."

"And we'll start what?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, erm, nothing! Nothing at all! Where was I? Oh, yes, the sudden rush of power you'll feel can be a bit overwhelming so-"

All of us, and I mean ALL of us, simultaneously doubled over and started having spasms on the ground. My vision was getting blurry.

"What's happening to them?! Eevee!" I heard a new voice. It sounded strangely familiar. I looked at the source of where I heard it, and the person, err, Pokemon, talking was none other than Jack.

"It's too much for them!" Eevee said, "They're probably going to pass out! Help me get them under con-"

Everything went black. I was out cold. The last thing I remember was Jack rushing over to me. I'll tell you right now, we were all in for quite the shock when we next woke up.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**POV: Clark**

**5:00 PM**

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up. It was evening, and I was on a bed of leaves inside the shrine. The others were all still asleep around me. I wasn't really awake yet, so I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

I noticed that I was really thirsty. _How long have I been out for?_ I thought, **_About ten hours,_** Jolteon's voice responded in my head. I jumped at that. I had sort of forgotten about him.

There was a small river with crystal-clear water a few feet away. I put my face in and started gulping down as much as I could. My throat was so unbelieveably dry. When I was done drinking, I went to a tree stump and sat down on it. **_Hehehehehe,_** I heard the voice of Jolteon snickering. _Hey Jolteon-err, can I just call you Jolt?_ I thought. **_Sure... Hehehehe_** He answered back, _What's so d*** funny?_ I asked. **_Oh, well, heh, there's something Eevee didn't tell you, and I find your obliviousness to be VERY funny. _**

_What did he not tell me?_ I asked, panicking.

**_Heh, there's no fun in me just telling you... why don't you go check your reflection in the river?_**

I widened my eyes in fear. What did Jolt mean? I sprinted over to the river, my heart pounding. I looked into the mirror-like surface, and saw my face, but my ears... they had shifted to the top of my head and they were long, and covered with yellow fur with black on the inside. I had Jolteon ears. I couldn't help myself, I was so terrified that I screamed... and screamed... and screamed. I mean, I knew that I was getting into some deep s*** when all of that stuff happened on the ship... but THIS? This was too much. Next thing I knew, Geoff was awake and staring at me. His eyes widened in shock.

"C-clark? W-what happened to your ears?" he asked.

But I didn't respond. Instead, I was staring at Geoff. Poking out from his hair, which he dyes blue, were Vaporeon ears.

"Y-y-y-yours too!" I responded, completely terrified.

Geoff ran over to the river's edge and looked in. His eyes and mouth were wide open, and I could see him shaking.

"Geoff... you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"...Fine..." he said. His teeth were gritted, and he was breathing heavily. I could tell that he was mad. "I think we should go find Eevee and kill-I mean, ask him why this happened."

I nodded and we walked back to the shrine. It seemed my scream had woken the others up too, because we arrived at a scene with various degrees of panic. It seems like everyone's ears changed overnight. Hope and Eve were both staring at each other and pointing, horrified looks on their faces. Frederick was being yelled at by his pet Purrloin, Jack (Whom I could now understand). Shandar was looking at her reflection with a pocket-mirror, and sobbing (For the record, she looked ridiculous with the fact that not only did her ears change, but one of them had a bow on it). The only one who didn't seem to mind was Renee, who was trying to style her new ears. _Wierdo..._ I thought.

"Ahem!" I said, trying to get the others' attention.

None of them seemed to notice. I looked at Geoff, who shrugged.

"AHEM!" I said again. All of them stopped what they were doing to listen. "Ummm, did any of you see where Eevee went? We want to talk to him."

"Yeah," Renee said. "He ran that way when everyone started to panic," she pointed to a small clearing in the forest.

"Thanks!" I said.

Geoff and I started walking where she pointed, and heard footsteps behind us. The others had decided to follow. We walked about twenty feet and arrived at a makeshift tent made out of large leaves.

I tapped on the side. "Hey, Eevee, you in there?"

The only answer was snoring.

"Hey Eevee!" I yelled.

More snoring.

I rolled my eyes and pulled off the top of the tent. Eevee was sleeping inside.

"EEVEE!" I yelled again.

"Wha? What? What? Oh, well I see that you've finally woken up," Eevee said. The seven of us were staring at him angrily. "...Is there anything I can help you wi-"

I grabbed him with my right hand and pinned him by the neck to a nearby tree.

"Alright furball! Explain!" I screamed as I pointed to my ears with my other hand.

"I... Can't... Breathe...!" he gasped. I dropped him on the ground. "Gasp... I didn't think you'd agree to help me if I told you about this. You see, as long as you are hosting the spirits of the rulers... you will slowly change. The power is too much for a human body, so... I'd say you have about a week before you are all completely transformed..."

"Ya know..." Frederick said through gritted teeth, "That might've been nice to know before we let them into our heads!"

"I apologize," said Eevee, "But there's no way for me or you to do anything about it now. But, hey, now that you're awake, would you like to see the small settlement of my fellow Pokemon that are trying to fight Lord Umbreon?"

"Umm, okay? What do you guys think?" I asked.

Everyone exept for little-miss-rich-b**** said that we should go.

"Alright, then let's go! Follow me!" Eevee said.

He started walking further into the forest. We followed, unsure of what was going to to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Squirrel here again. I am including this author's note to let all of my readers know that I start school tomorrow, so I will only be able to update on weekends from now on(with a few exeptions). Well, that's all for now so, Squirrel out!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**POV: Renee**

**6:30**

* * *

After a few minutes, we arrived at a small village. It had around fifteen buildings that were made out of dark wood. There were various Pokemon of various types scurrying around, seemingly busy with Pokemon-life.

"Welcome to our little settlement!" Eevee yelled, " We have a cafeteria, an inn, a shop... But, for now, just ignore all of that and please follow me to the base."

"The... Base?" Clark asked.

"Our sort of military operation... We are at war, you know..." Eevee replied.

"Oh... right..." Clark said.

We all started following him to a large building near the enge of the village. It was made of the same kind of wood as the others, just on a larger scale. What we saw inside wouldn't be out of place in a war movie.

Inside, there were a bunch of tables, with about five Pokemon at each table. There was a large map, which I guessed was the region.

"Welcome," Eevee said, as he bowed his head, "I think you'll be getting to know this room quite a bit... Anyway, come here to the map. We have highlighted all of the places where we know Umbreon has struck. One of the reasons you're here is because I need you seven to go to these places, destroy Umbreon's camps, and purify the region."

"Ummm, one question..." Hope said.

"Yes?" Eevee responded.

"Well, ummm, why is Umbreon doing this, exactly?"

"Aah, good question, er... what's your name?" Eevee said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Clark said, "Do you not know our names?"

"Oh, I... well, I... I was a bit flustered with... stuff..." Eevee said, "But, I guess there's no better time than now to ask: What are your names?"

All of us exchanged looks. Some were confused, some were disappointed, and some were annoyed.

Clark, who seemed to love going first, pointed at himself, "Clark," he said.

"Geoff"

"Hope"

"Evangeline"

And everyone started saying their names.

"Renee," I said next.

"I'm Frederick," said Frederick.

There was a long pause.

"And... you are?" he asked Shandar.

"Shandar..." she mumbled it so illegibly that I could barely hear it.

Eevee looked at the rest of us, confused.

"Her name's Shandar," I spoke up.

"Erm, good! So now then, Hope," he said, "To answer your question... I have almost no idea! The only thing that I know is that he's planning something... something big..."

"So, wait, you destroyed the cruise we were on, brought us here, and partially turned us into Pokemon... and you still don't know what this 'Lord Umbreon' is planning to do?" Geoff asked, semi sarcastically, like he knew he was right.

"Well... I wasn't the one who destroyed your cruise- that was Umbreon- but we still need your help! Our leaders are all dead, you know," Eevee said.

"Yeah, dead and inside of us..." Geoff said bitterly.

"Moving on then," Eevee cut Geoff off, "Each province has its own palace, which the ruler of that area lives in, and they all hold great power. Umbreon seems to have been targeting these places, and replacing the power of the area's ruler with his own power... That is the only explanation that I have for what he's doing. The reason you're here is that I need you to go the palace of the ruler that has chosen you, and replace Umbreon's power with yours."

All of us exchanged glances. No one spoke up after that.

"Alright then, that's all I needed you in here for. Why don't you all explore the village?" Eevee said. Before any of us could say anything, Eevee had walked away and was talking to a Stoutland.

After that, we all walked outside and proceeded to split up...

* * *

**POV: Geoff**

**7:00 PM**

* * *

I started walking away from the 'Base' not really knowing where to go next. Night was starting to fall, but it was still light enough for me to see. I stopped when I heard crying, and someone bumped into me.

"What the...?" I turned around to see Clark, who had apparently been following me. But, I could see from his face that he wasn't the one crying.

"Oh, sorry Geoff," he said loudly, "I thought you knew I-" I clasped a hand over his mouth and held my index finger of my other hand up. I wanted to find the source of the crying.

I turned around slowly, hoping to see who it was coming from. I finally stopped when I saw a small shape that was sitting up against a tree. It was shaking in rythim to the crying noise, so I assumed that it was where the crying was coming from. I got a bit closer to it, and discovered that it was an Axew. It had a black eye, and it was covered in bruises and even a few cuts.

"Hey..." I spoke up in a soft voice. The Axew looked up, saw me, and curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"Whoa, hey little guy," I said, noticing that it seemed to be scared of me, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Axew sat up and looked into my eyes, still sniffling. I held my hand out, beckoning for it to come. It stood up, and walked in front of me.

"That's better," I said, "So... What's wrong?"

"Sniff... A group of big, scary Pokemon attacked me!" it screamed. I could tell from its voice that it was male. Judging by the pitch of his voice, he couldn't have been more that eight years old. "I was walking in the woods, trying to find some berries, and I saw a camp and then they came out and beat me up!" he started crying some more.

"What?! But you're only a child!" I yelled in shock.

"And... they said they'd be back to 'finish the job'! I'm scared!" he said.

"Don't worry," I said, "We're not going to let that happen, are we?" I turned to Clark, who had been silent this whole time. He nodded.

"R-really?" the Axew asked.

"Absolutely. We'll protect you." I paused for a moment, "So, what's your name?"

The Axew stopped crying. "I'm Yew!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I'm Yew!" he said again.

"You're me?" I asked.

He facepalmed, and then drew out in the dirt with his hand, "Y E W".

"Ohhhh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yew, I'm Geoff!" I said.

There was a pause for a moment. All of a sudden, there were footsteps near by. Five Pokemon suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Well, there the little punk is!" One of them, a Mightyena, said.

Yew saw them, screamed that it was 'them' and peeled off into the village. There was a Zweilous, a Bisharp, a Houndoom, a Pangoro, and the Mightyena, and they looked murderous.

"After him!" the Mightyena said. He turned to me and Clark, "You... get out of the way before..." he took a closer look at us, and his eyes widened, "Hold on, you're human... And you have the ears of Pokemon... Vaporeon and Jolteon to be exact..." he turned back to his group, "Oy! These are the ones that Umbreon told us about! Screw the Axew, we've gotta kill these ones!"

All of them started approaching us.

"Hey Clark?" I asked.

"W-What?" he said, whimpering, from behind me.

"Run!"

* * *

**POV: Frederick**

**7:10 PM**

* * *

I was eating dinner in the cafeteria with Jack. After I got these new ears, I've been able to understand him. Needless to say it's been... different, to say the least.

"So..." I said to jack, "How are you doing? I bet this is pretty strange for you..."

"Strange for me?" he said, "You should go look in a mirror, dear friend. You have orange fuzzy ears now and you're only concerned with how I'm coping with it? Oh, please."

Okay, I'm just going to say that, upon actaully getting to understand him, Jack is nothing like I expected him to be. I don't know if it's the fact that he has one eye, or maybe the fact that he always seemed so... confident, but I always pictured him sounding like some sort of muscle man or a pirate. As it turns out, he's very softspoken and calm most of the time.

"Oh, well," I said, "You are my best friend and-"

"FREDERICK HEEEEEEELP!" I turned to see Clark running with Geoff outside of the cafeteria. They were being chased by five Pokemon.

"Holy s***...!" I said, "Let's go Jack!"

* * *

**POV: Clark**

* * *

I didn't stop running when I heard Frederick's voice behind me.

"I'm comin', I'm comin!" he said.

I heard the Mightyena yell some sort of command, and then I heard Frederick scream, and then a thud.

I was starting to get tired of running, and I slowed down.

Before I could even think, the Pangore grabbed me and threw me. I landed on the hard earth with a thud, and writhed in pain. I looked up through tears to see that the five Pokemon had cornered Geoff against a building.

I started to pull myself up off the ground when I heard Renee's voice.

"Need some help getting up?"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She silently pointed at the group that was tormenting Geoff, and I nodded. She picked up a large stick from the nearby ground, and I grabbed a rock.

We both started sneaking up on them, and I heard a bunch of footstaps behind me. Frederick, Jack, Hope, and Evangeline were all following me and Renee, and all but Jack had makeshift weapons of their own. We finally get behind the group, and we all chose one to attack; I was behind Bisharp. The group of Pokemon was oblivious of our presence, and, even though he could see us, Geoff kept a perfect, scared Poker face.

"Don't be scared, child. We will dispach of you and end all of your worries now. I wouldn't try to fight back if you, as you're surrounded."

"You know what?" Geoff said with an evil grin.

"What?" the Mightyena asked, alarmed at how confident Geoff looked.

Frederick, who had chosen the Mightyena in the middle, put up his fingers and mouthed, "3... 2... 1..."

"...So are you.!"

I broght the rock up over my head, and smashed it into Bisharp's head. He crumpled to the ground immediately, along with Zweilous, whom Eve had hit in the back with a sharp stone. Frederick, Hope, and Renee weren't as fortunate, as they had hit their opponents with sticks, so the other three were only dazed. Geoff took this opportunity to run over to the rest of us, where he put his fists up in some sort of fighting stance.

"What the...?!" Mightyena said. He suddenly realized what was going on and, without missing a beat, lunged at Frederick and bit his arm. The other two, Houndoom and Pangoro, went after Hope and Eve.

Out of instinct, I started punching Mightyena to get him off of Frederick, and Geoff and Renee went to attack the others. Mightyena turned to me and started attacking me, and Frederick attacked me. This started to confuse Mightyena as he didn't know who to attack. I eventually let my guard down when my attention turned to Shandar, who was about twenty feet away. Her only contribution to this fight was screaming. When I let myself get distracted, Mightyena bit my arm, and knocked both Frederick and me over and stood over me, smiling.

"That's enough of that!" he said. I noticed that Houndoom and Pangoro had defeated their opponents as well, and the other two Pokemon were awake.

Then I remembered... Jack! I looked around to see if he was here to help, but he was nowhere to be found. Mightyena laughed, opened his mouth, and started to bring his head down to my chest for a final blow. I closed my eyes and prepared to get my chest ripped out... but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes again to see that the five Pokemon were gone, and Eevee was standing about ten feet away with Jack. Eevee's crown was glowing blue, and he had a furious expression on his face.

"Wha?! Eevee?!" Renee said.

"Where did those five Pokemon go?" Eve asked.

"Oh, you know, they were attacking you and all, so I sent them away," Eevee said.

"Where did you send them?" Geoff asked, "Won't they come back?"

"DOn't worry about them, they won't be coming back. I just sent them on a nice little vacation in the middle of the ocean," Eevee said.

"Ummmm, thanks..." Geoff said.

"No problem," Eevee replied.

We all started getting up, and I went over to Geoff.

"You okay man?" I asked.

"Fine," he said, "You do realize that your arm is bleeding right?"

I looked down at my right arm, and saw a large bite mark.

I turned to Eevee. "Is there a place that I can put some sort of bandage... onnnnn... Thi- yawn,"

I suddenly felt VERY tired. I looked around to see that this effect was happening to all seven of us.

"Eevee...?" I said. "Why do I feel tired all of the sudden?"

"...Yeah," I heard Frederick say.

"Oh... I never told you, did I?" Eevee said.

"Tell us what?" Geoff sleepily said.

"Whenever you're about to change more, you'll fall asleep. It's to prevent the stress of changing while you're awake," Eevee said.

"Oh, that's good," I said loopily, "We did good guys...! I Think It's time to sleep now. Everyone... Take five...!"

I collapsed onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N: Sup everyone, Squirrel here. I apolize for how long it's been since I last updated, but I've been busy with school. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter, but until then, Squirrel out!**_


End file.
